Katie
Katie, labeled as The Blossomed Beauty, is a competitor in IRC Camps Season Three. She was played by TDALindsayfan1. She was on the Killer Campers team. Background Katie is the second youngest of four girls and the third oldest of five. She grew up with the second most amount of attention (next to her older sister: Jessica). Katie always tried to prove to her parents she was better then their prized daughter. Although Katie hasn't won anything yet, she always gets hit on in competitions she is in. The boys who hit on her think she is cute, so they ask her out. She says yes, but then after one date, breaks up with them for being wrong for her. She finally found the right guy, Olaf, a friendly Russian, but they keep having problems. Katie is friendly too, but has no idea about her relationship with Olaf anymore. Even though she is friendly, she has a strategistical side. She is also an analyzer. Katie auditioned for IRC Camps Season Three to finally prove to her sister that she can win a competition and find the perfect guy. Time on IRC Camps In Welcome to Camp, Katie became a Killer Camper. Katie was the first of the Killer Campers to arrive. She instantly gained a conflict with Sly and gained a friendship with Whitney. In the challenge, Katie was the first on her team to jump into the canoe. She successfully landed into the canoe. She was upset when her team tied the challenge. She was also upset when Chris announced the tiebreaker challenge. She jumped third. After she realized her team lost, she teamed up with Whitney to vote off Sly. Katie voted for Sly. In the end, Whitney left and Katie was upset. Katie woke up and asked Sly if anything was going on in Talentless Show. He replied no. In the process of looking for three with a great talent, Katie performed her gymnastics and was accepted in. Katie admitted she had a crush on Sly. During the challenge she cheered for Sly. She also thought Evelyn's talent was...interesting. She didn't make fun of Louis which could mean she has nothing against him and wants to befriend him. She got angry at Chris when he said she couldn't preform her gymnastic routine after her team won and then again when she was pushed into the bush by him. She admitted she likes Sly and she agreed to vote with him. She kissed him and then blushed. She was happy when she received the news of Trixie's elimination. Love is in the Air proved to be Katie's first non-challenge due to the fact she was a flirter. At the beginning, she hovered over Sly. During the kissing challenge, she and Sly were put up against Eliza and Trevor. Katie and Sly won. Katie and Sly then accidentally fell on Manic. Katie cheered on the rest of her team in the other rounds. Manic and Trevor tried to get Katie to blindside Sly, but she decided that was stupid. She voted for Lilie. At the campfire ceremony, Katie and Sly made-out as they got their cookies. Katie was happy Lilie went home. Katie was awake early in The Final Chowdown. She walked up to Sly and kissed him good morning. When she found out the challenge, she was a little grossed out. She cheered her team on as they ate disgusting meals. When it came down to a tiebreaker, Katie was chosen to do it against Paul. When she found out what the meal was, she nearly puked. She finished the meal, which happened to be eyeball and fingernail soup, and was happy that her team won. She didn't care that Elenaz went home. In Use Your Noodle, Katie woke up and asked Charlie what was up. Then, she said good morning to Sly. When Chris announced what the challenge was she said, "Cools." Katie complimented Manic and then whispered to him that he thought him and Danika were BFFLS. She then said, in the confessional, that she wished Danika would talk to her more often. Katie, then, was told by Sly not to talk to Manic anymore calling him the enemy. In the confessional, she admitted she was scared of Sly a bunch of times because he could dispose of her at any given moment. She cheered for Evelyn when she beat Danika and then cheered for Louis when he was against Trevor. When she realized her team won, she simply said yay. She admitted she only trusted Sly because he is hot and later was scared when Danika snuck up on her. Katie then said she had her own "evil brain" and made out with Sly. She was happy Trevor finally went home. (Note: This episode shows the largest growth in the Slatie relationship.) Katie said hi to Sly and Chris when she woke up in The Camp Before Time. She said, in the confessional, that she missed Whitney. She also said she wanted Danika and Manic to hook-up, as they would be a perfect couple. Katie then apoligized to Manic for falling on him in an earlier episode. During the challenge, she cheered for Louis. When she found out she was in the next round against Danika, she muttered an oh no. When she beat Danika, she apoligized for hurting her. In the final round, she was pit against Eliza. Eliza won after making Katie bleed. She got angry at Eliza, but then got over it when Eliza apoligized. Cheyne then asked if Katie was okay and she replied by saying yeah. When Sly was being mean to Manic, Katie told him to stop so she could ally with Danika and him later on. At the elimination ceremony, Katie voted for Silver because he was a "loser". Katie received the fourth cookie on her team and called Silver a loser as he left. In Happy Campers, Katie woke up and was pleased to see Sly. For most of the challenge, she worked with Charlie. Sly told her to vote off Evelyn, but Katie wasn't sure if she could do that to a friend. Sly and Katie also made out a lot in this episode. After Chris announced the Campers lost, Katie teamed up with Evelyn to vote off Sly. She voted Sly and he was eliminated. Katie was happy to see him go. She had finally ridden her team of Sly, with Evelyn's help. She evilly smiled. In Just Keep Swimming, Katie seemed to be glad that Elenaz returned and joined her team. During the challenge, Katie was supportive of her other teammates. Katie was chosen to participate, however, she lost the challenge. When her team lost, she voted for Charlie. But, Louis betrayed her and she got voted out instead. Audition Tape A girl in a purple long-sleeved shirt is sitting on a purple bed. "Hello! I'm Katie!" the girl says. "I have decided to audition for IRC Camps so I can meet new people!" Katie exclaims. She stands up. "Pick me," she says, "and you'll be surprised." The camera shuts off. Trivia *Katie received a total of four votes against her during IRC Camps Season Three and placed tenth. *Katie has a total of nine outfits. *Katie weighs eighty-nine pounds. *Katie is five foot, six inches. *Katie is based off one of the user's siblings of the same name. *Katie was allies with Charlie, Danika, Eliza, Elenaz and Evelyn. ** Two of her "allies" betrayed her (Charlie and Evelyn). *Katie caused the eliminations of: Lilie, Silver, and Sly. *Katie's birthday is on October 30th. *Katie has a new design in case of another season. *Katie's label in season three was The Cutie. *Katie is the only contestant to never officially end a relationship. **In fact, Katie and Sly unofficially broke-up after she backstabbed him. *After siding with Whitney in episode one, I knew that Katie had no chance of sticking around for another episode if her team didn't win. Therefore, I had planned to start a relationship with Sly, get on his good side and eliminate him right after I was done with him, which was earlier than expected. *Throughout the season, up until his elimination, Trevor called Katie stupid for siding with Sly, as he was evil. However, the entire time, she had played him. Katie did like Sly for a short time, up until the third episode. I nearly let Katie pretend to like him until right before the merge. *It is unknown why Louis voted for Katie. Since Louis and Sly had a conflict, Louis had sort of been backing Sly up. **It is possible that he wasn't sure if Katie would betray anyone else next. Gallery KatieNew Swim.png|Katie's new swimwear KatieNew Sleep.png|Katie's new sleepwear KatieNew Formal.png|Katie's new formalwear Katie.PNG|Katie (Season Three) Katie2.png|Katie with Hair Down (Season Three) Katie3.png|Katie in her Pajamas (Season Three) Katie4.png|Katie in her Swimsuit (Season Three) Katie5.png|Katie in her Formalwear (Season Three) Katie7.png|Katie in an Outfit (Season Three) Katie8.png|Katie in an Outfit (Season Three) Katie6.png|Katie in a Winter Outfit (Season Three) Katie9.PNG|Katie in a Winter/Snow Outfit (Season Three) Katie Confessional.PNG|Katie in the Confessional (Season Three) Katie is Eliminated.PNG|Katie's elimination photo (Season Three) Category:Characters Category:Killer Campers